Davis is a what?!
by FloridaChik
Summary: This story is mainly about Tk and Kari going thru life with Davis. Davis comes over and hurts Kari. Kari goes to the hospital and Davis comes and tries to kill her. Mainly Davis is a murderer. Sorry Daisuke fans!


Davis? a Murderer?!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the characters.   
Authors Note: This story is mainly about Tk and Kari going thru life with Davis. Davis comes over and hurts Kari. Kari goes to the hospital and Davis comes and tries to kill her  
again. Mainly Davis is a Murderer. Sorry Daisuke Fans!  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
One crisp Saturday morning, Kari woke up from a long night of sleep. To her   
surprise, she had a message on her answering machine. It was from Davis! It said  
"Kari, would you like to take a walk with me this Sunday in City Park? If you do give  
me a call."  
"Doesn't Davis know I'm going out with Tk still?" Kari said to herself.  
That morning, Kari got up and made eggs and bacon. Tk was living with her  
and he had left early in the morning to go somewhere with Matt and Tai. When Kari's  
food was done, she put it on a plate and sat and watched the news.  
"I bet Matt, Tai and Tk are playing soccor. They always play." Kari said surprised.  
Kari got up, and got the phone and called Davis up. Of course Davis was still  
sleeping. Its was 9 o'clock in the morning. Kari knew he'd be sleeping. Just then a   
message on the answering machine came on.  
"This message is for Tk Ishida." The man said "Hello Tk. I would like you to come  
to my house at 3 pm sharp. I have a special present for you and your girlfriend Kari."   
Kari didn't know who this person was but she knew Tk would. When Tk came   
back from playing soccor, he got right in the shower.   
Kari walked right into the bathroom and said "Tk, some man wants you to get   
something at his house at 3 pm sharp. He didn't leave a name or number."  
"It was Davis's Dad. He knows Davis doesn't have a chance with you." Tk   
replied.  
Kari knew he was lying. She couldn't keep wondering who the man was. Kari got  
her courage and said "Takeru Takaishi! Who the hell was that man on the phone?! If you  
don't tell me your living on the streets!"  
Tk was surprised at was Kari had said to him. He got out of the shower as quickly  
as possible and replied "Ok. It was Tai. I mean it. He's giving me something for your   
birthday. He wanted it to be a secret. Shoot Kari. I can't believe you. I'm going to Tai and  
Sora's place for a couple of hours. Is that ok with you, hunny?"  
"That;s fine with me. I'm going to the movies with Kandice later. Get your key cuz  
I won't be home." Kari said as Tk walked out the door.  
About 10 minutes after Tk left, the doorbell rang. Kari walked over to the door and   
said "Who is it?"  
"Open up! Kari I know your in there!" the voice replied angrily.  
"Who is it?" Kari said again  
"Its Davis! Is Ta there?" Davis replied as he banged on the door.  
"No he's not."  
"Good. Lemme in!"  
Kari opened the door and Davis came rushing in. Davis was out of breathe when  
he said "Kari. Whats your answer? I ran all the way here without stopping"  
Kari replied "I can't. My birthday is Sunday. I'm sorry. Maybe another day"  
Davis was SO mad he slapped Kari about 20 times and hit her in the head with  
something hard to make her unconcious. (A/N probably a bat) Kari had been laying on   
the floor unconcious for a couple hours. Tk came home to see the door was opened.  
"Kari! Kari!" Tk screamed as he walked to the living room where Kari was down.  
Tk knew it was Davis because of the hand mark on Kari's face. Tk immediatly  
called the hospital and a ambulance came right away. Kari finally woke up as they  
were taking her away.  
"Don't let them take me away!" Kari said quietly.  
"They aren't. They are going to make you better" Tk said trying to reassure her.  
"Why?"   
"Davis almost killed you."  
Kari gasped. She was frightened as Hell. Kari said "Tk, call my brother and tell him  
what happened, ok?"  
"Ok. I will" Tk replied  
Tk got the Driver's Cellphone and called up Tai. Tai wouldn't pick up the phone but  
all Tk heard was "This is Tai and Sora's place. Please leave a message after the beep!"  
Tk tried over and over till he got Tai. After 50 trys Tk said "Tai! Kari's going to the  
hospital!"  
"Why?" Tai said frantically.  
"Davis tried to kill Kari" Tk replied. "The ambulance workers said that Kari might   
stay for a while till she gets back into a swing of things."  
Tk and Tai talked for 15 minutes. Kari fell asleep when Tk got off with Tai. Tk kissed  
Kari on the forehead and sat next to Kari.


End file.
